


Winter time in Spring

by Quizzle113



Category: BLACKPINK, EXO, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, bts
Genre: Elemental power, Elements, Fire, M/M, Magic, Water, Wind - Freeform, air, someone dies oop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quizzle113/pseuds/Quizzle113
Summary: The four realms never liked each other. One day the strongest leaders of the Four Realms come to an agreement. They must create a team to prepare for the upcoming prophecy to be completed. It's not perfect at first but they slowly learn to trust each other and prepare for what is coming.
Relationships: Jin is by himself uwu, Taehyung/ Hoseok, jimin/jungkook, namjoon/yoongi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Winter time in Spring

Namjoon sat quietly in his box reading over the questions he was given. So many questions. Mindless questions that in the end don't even matter. This is one test you can't cheat on. Not that Namjoon would think of cheating on a test, that would be ridiculous.

It was a simple fact that no one could cheat on a mating survey, you'd just get with stuck with someone you couldn't tolerate for the rest of your life. Besides even if you did cheat or lie, no one but the people who work in the mating field know how it works. To everyone else, it's just a survey of who you are so that they can match the perfect elves together. That's where it makes no sense. Mating surveys make no sense to Namjoon. Why would you take a quiz to find out who you're going to be spending the rest of your life with? He was only twenty-five and had plans for himself. Not that he would be able to fulfill them.

Elves didn't work like that. They had to have a system for everything and would not-no-could not let anything ruin their system. Mates for life was the same way, it was meticulous. Everything the democracy did had a purpose.  
The questions were designed to find the perfect mate. Then why were his parents so unhappy and plain-faced all of his life? It's because they weren't in love. That is what Namjoon concludes as he sits in a little cubicle waiting for his mind and body to answer the next question.

Why did he have to answer these though?

It wasn't like he had anyone he wanted to marry at the moment or at all. He wanted to explore the other realms while he was young and not have to worry about marriage. However, it seemed like he was being forced onto a different path. He should have been expecting it but it still seemed to hit very hard for him. After this, his life was practically in the hands of the path that was chosen for him. Namjoon didn't want that but for now, he had to focus because he wanted nothing more than to get out of the small cubicle.

What was your best class in school?

Namjoon swore to himself he was going to jump off a cliff after this. How was knowing his best class in school going to help him acquire a mate? Another stupid question that he had to answer. He quickly wrote down 'science'. Since Namjoon wanted to explore and research he had paid extra attention in said class, hoping that the people who chose his future would let him explore and have his own life.

What is the size of your shoe?

How was Namjoon supposed to answer that? They didn't have specific sizes. Elves would just have shoes personally made for them, no size needed. Come to think of it he needed new shoes, his were worn and about to break-literally. The boy groaned as he wrote down very sassily, 'As big as the tailor makes them.' Before moving onto the next question.

What is the size of your waist?

Another sassy answer came flowing from the boy's quill, 'Depends on how much I eat in a day.' He wrote, his face was scrunched in displeasure as he had to answer these pointless questions. Namjoon was getting tired of such questions. This was unnecessary, no one would need to know this about Namjoon, never in a million years. None the less on to the next one.

What is the size of your-

"Hell no." He said a little too loud as he was hushed by people in other cubicles beside him.

———————————  
Afterward, when he had finished all of the questions. He quickly stood up, his face as blank as the elder that stood by his cubicle. "It was an honor to take this test Hyung." He spoke softly as he bowed to the man who was only a year or two older than him. The man only nodded and gestured for Namjoon to leave.

The younger elf nodded before leaving, giving an eye roll to no one in particular as he walked away, thankfully no one saw him. Elves take any form of disrespect very seriously and the fact that Namjoon has rolled his eyes at an elder was an unspeakable act of disrespect.

That was another thing Namjoon hates. Why give honor to someone who doesn't deserve it? Not to say the elder elf didn't deserve respect but there were a few elves in his village that were extremely rude to the younger generation. All you could do to counter that was apologize and beg for forgiveness. Why would you ask for forgiveness from someone who just degraded you? Why let them have the honor of being respected when they make people walk beneath their feet like ants? It got under Namjoon's skin.

As he kept on walking, Namjoon hummed a small tune. Nothing in particular as he made his way through the dirt paths. He's walked this path so many times it's almost like he could do it with his eyes closed. An utterly boring walk back to his home. He didn't need to stop and help people carry their groceries into their homes, he didn't need to run errands for the village elderly like he usually would, he didn't have anything to occupy himself with.

As he slowly walked up to his house he straightened his posture. His parents hated bad posture but it wasn't like they were going to yell at him. It would just be a strong suggestion. He still wanted to please his parents though.

Houses in the village were made of wood usually, some people lived in animal skin tents but those people were the ones who refused to adapt and change anything about their lifestyle. As for Namjoon's house, think of it as a box. No inclined roof, it was flat. That way if need be, Namjoon and his family could store supplies up on top of their house. They had a door of sorts. It was unicorn skin hanging from a few stakes. Okay, so it wasn't a door. It was more like a curtain that you used to enter the house. The interior had few rooms. One for Namjoon, another for his parents, a bathroom and an open area they used for cooking.

Inside the house was quiet like usual with the exception of the occasional clanging of a spoon to a pot over a crackling fire. "Mother must be making dinner." He told himself as he traveled to their cooking room. That's what he called it but his younger sister used to insist they call it a kitchen. Namjoon only shook his head when she said the word, 'kitchen' made no sense to call a place where you cook. 'Cooking room' gets straight to the point. Namjoon saddened at the thought of his younger sister. He missed her dearly.

"Mother." He spoke quietly as he entered the room, letting his thoughts travel away from his sister.

"You want to skip dinner tonight." She said, knowing what he wanted already. She spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm not going to stop you but expect no leftovers." The spoon clattered against the iron of the pot as the woman looked to her son. "You and I both know your different Namjoon." She stated plainly as if that was an elephant in the room, I don't mind as much as your father, you know he doesn't accept it, but you can't just turn your back on your family and village." Her black hair fell into her face as she walked towards her son, leaving the pot to simmer. "Your path is chosen. Soon you'll have to stop this foolishness."

The words hit hard to Namjoon. He didn't want to give up his family for his dreams but at the same time, that's exactly what he wanted to do. The room was silent and filled with tension. "Just once more mother. I promise." He said, looking at his mother's less than an emotional face. How could one speak such sincere words but remain expressionless? He instantly frowned at the thought that his mother wouldn't truly care about him. It was fake, his thoughts were. His mother did care it was just an elf's way to remain expressionless. Namjoon didn't like that rule.

Why was being emotionless better than showing you cared?

Namjoon carefully placed his mother's hair behind her ear as she sighed, putting a hand on his son's bare shoulder. "Neither of us like this. Your father or I," She paused looking into her son's eyes and seeing something. A passion she could call it. She could see how desperately he needed this escape, "If you must one last time, then I suppose it would be okay." Her hand retreated from her son's shoulder as she returned to her place at the pot.

Namjoon smiled at his mother's acceptance, "Thank you, mother. I'm so very grateful." He admitted as he sped off to his room, packing only a few things in his poorly made bag. "Okay. Okay. What do I need? Something to write in possibly." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed an animal skin book from his floor and some ink from his shelves. "Food? No. No. I'll be fine. I can find some later anyway." He continued, looking for a quill or a simple feather in general.

"Oh my." He said to himself as he traveled around his room. His room was small, how could he lose a quill when all he had was a bed a closet and a few shelves? Very easily apparently. "Okay, you know what Namjoon? You're fine. You can just...find a feather when you get there." He concluded as he turned on his heels only to break the soles of the shoes. His shoes definitely needed fixing but he supposed that would have to wait. He was too eager at the moment.

Namjoon practically whipped his shoes off and rushed out the door without another word. He knew if his father were to catch him he would tell him to stay at the house and help mother with dinner. His father was a man who definitely put his foot down, he wouldn't dare let Namjoon go anywhere outside of the village.  
That didn't matter to Namjoon, he only wanted to get where he was going.

Passing through the forest on his way to the sea always made Namjoon smile. He could never figure out why. He truly loved the free and of the grass around him as well as the brightly colored flower that littered the ground accenting the green of the grass perfectly. The blue sky that sometimes shown through the leaves of the trees caused graceful spots of Igor to lead Namjoon on his way to the sea, it's something that always calmed him. Made him feel at home. Made him feel free. That's all he wanted in his life.

Namjoon had been walking for a long while, the sun just barely in the other half of the sky. He could tell he was quickly approaching the sea by the faint sound of waves crashing against the sand and the smell of salty seawater that was buzzing around his nose. Namjoon had the urge to run, as fast as he could to the sea. It would be his last time after all. He wanted to spend as much time as he could before he never returned.

Feeling the sand beneath his feet gave Namjoon a euphoric feeling. He loved the sand, it was always warm, always soft and just ready for him to lay down in. The warm sand and the sound of the sea always made him sleepy, calm, at peace even.

The young elf sighed as he sat on the sand, his feet just barely in the cold water as he caught his breath from running. He wasn't truly here to do anything, just to relax, talk to himself and figure everything out that was going on in his head. Which was anyone wanted to do right? Clear their head? Get a grip on life before they leave anything they wanted behind?

"It's ridiculous."

He spoke to himself as the sun shined down brightly into his tan skin, his bare chest exposed to the world. Male elves were known to only wear trousers, it was easier to tell how manly and strong he was if he had nothing covering his chest or muscles. Namjoon wasn't strong compared to other elvish men, he was thinner than most men and his arms definitely didn't hold much muscle. Nor did his legs, although they were long and slender, good for hunting and hiding.

"Why is this our way? Why can't I just chose?" His words were filled with rising anger. "I understand that the survey is supposed to help breed the best but that's," He paused for a moment, "that's bullshit!" He yelled, throwing a nearby rock that had just happened to be placed beside him. "I wanna chose my life!"

Namjoon couldn't understand why the Elves did what they did. He supposed it was because his brain was just too different to understand. At least that's what he told himself. He couldn't bear to think anything different for fear of his own feelings being hurt.

The young elf just sighed as he looked into the sky, hoping someone would just pull him out and save him from the elvish life that he so desperately hated. "Mother didn't even care." He mumbled, wallowing in his own self-pity.

After minutes, of asking himself why he was chosen this life, he was unexpectedly pinched. "Jesus!" He yelled, jumping up and running around, a pain in his lower back from a very aggressive, small crab that had used his side to test its little grip strength. "That hurt!" He said, rubbing at the red mark now on his lower back, scolding the crab for its actions. Namjoon huffed as he looked for the tiny crab that had hurt him.

"Come here little crabby crab." He said crouching low to the ground, the sand warming his legs as he kneeled onto it. The young elf's eyes searched for the small creature in the sand, moving it out of the way carefully. Although his village did not live as close to the seashore than he would have liked, Namjoon never found his ability to control sand useless. In fact, sand was found in more places than on the shores of a beach or under the water. It wasn't always pure white or a light beige. It can be a dark color, almost as dark as night; hidden in a dark cave, away from any life whatsoever. Sand is mixed with the dirt you walk on, even though many not think of it.

Which was why it's so easy to be forgotten.

Namjoon thought to himself as he kept his eyes peeled for the baby crab. The sand piling into a ball above his head as he had told it to do so. Namjoon couldn't understand where such a small thing could go to, not until he felt something small plop onto his head. Quickly he raised his hand to the top of his hair and snatched the creature out of his black locks. Namjoon was thankful the baby crab was almost as dazed as he was about the situation happening. The boy dropped the sand quickly behind him as he held his hand close to his chest.

Namjoon opened his palm to reveal a small crab. The shell of the crustacean was bleach white, with a hint of sky blue laced around the edges and into the middle. It appeared almost as if it was a gradient swirl. The blue had faded into the crab's shell, looking natural in a way, however, the only difference between a natural crab's shell and an artificial one was that the crab in question wasn't tinted blue itself.

Interesting.

Namjoon could tell quite easily this was a crab from BaHari, the water portion of the four kingdoms. The blue mark on it's back was a dead giveaway for the young elf who made an effort to know everything about everything. The stamp in question was a simple conch shell with a blue and green, aqua-like gradient from bottom to the tip of the shell.

Very interesting.

Namjoon looked around with his dark brown eyes as he tried to calculate where the crab had come from. He walked through the sand carefully observing the little crab. "Where'd you come from?" He cooed, deciding that the crab was rather cute and that maybe it wasn't so bad.  
———————————————————————

Namjoon had spent plenty of time on the beach just relaxing and letting out all of his tension. It was his last time here after all. He promised his mother it would be.

The sun was about to set and Namjoon had decided that before it got dark he should find his way home. The elf set the small crab he was holding onto the warm sand before he quietly made his way into the woods once again. His bare feet feeling the earth with every step he took.

As time passed, Namjoon realized he hadn't gotten to use his notebook or pencils. Although disappointed he continued through the woods. A while later, there was a rustling in the bushes close to him, making his head snap up. "Hello?" He asked on instinct which came to Namjoon as a bad idea afterward. "Shit." He whispered this time.

The rustling became louder until Namjoon saw a little creature step out of the bushes. The tall elf tilted his head at how cute the thing looked. "Okay, so that's not...what are you?" Namjoon crouched lie to the creature's level.

Its eyes were nearly black and molded into smiles as if it was always happy. The fur was a light blue, not like the sky, but the color wasn't vibrant enough to be anything other than a light blue either. The color of a Forget-Me-Not if it was just a tiny bit sun-bleached, Namjoon supposed is what you could call its fur color.

"Kuh-Kuh-Koya!"

Namjoon fell bad slightly as the creature spoke, "Koya? Is that your name?" Namjoon asked as if the creature understood, however, the Koya began to take deep breathes in before very loudly sneezing.

The creature was so loud that Namjoon got scared and fell backward. When the elf sat back up and looked at the poor Koya, its ears had fallen off and the creature sighed, its eyes nearly closed, picking them up as if it was normal. Namjoon was fascinated by the creature's actions. "Oh-Okay then. I'm gonna go now." He hummed, standing up to leave. Namjonn bowed to the little creature before walking pat the Koya, it seemed now that the bear-like creature was only as high as his knee.

Before Namjoon was able to take even a few steps away from the little bear, Koya had attached to the elf's leg. Namjoon groaned as he attempted to shake off the animal, its blue fur tickling his leg. "Guh-get off!", he yelled angrily as he tried to pry the thing off of him. However, it only replied, "Koya!" in what Namjoon would suspect is a frightened tone. It somehow hit a soft spot with Namjoon.

Why is it clinging to me? Does it need help? Or is it just lonely?

Questions such as these puzzled Namjoon's head as the little bear climbed up him and held tightly onto his sides. The elf couldn't just leave such a tiny helpless animal here, could he? Absolutely not. That would completely ruin his way of thinking, if he didn't help this animal, then the gods above him would reprimand him.

Come to think of it, are the gods he worshipped even real? He did everything he possibly could to please them and they still did nothing to ease his pain, or change his mind or guide him.

The elf supposed that was another issue for another time. He wrapped his arms around the little Koya before starting his way home, hoping that his father wouldn't be too mad about him going to the beach just one last time. He was already gloomy enough knowing it was his last time at the beach. 

When Namjoon arrived home, it was worse than he expected, elders from the council were there waiting for him when he got there. The look on his father's face was more than enough for him to know that he had done something wrong. He just didn't know what, but he was sure he was about to find out. 

By the look of his father's face from the way, his eyebrows were scrunched together angrily to how his lips formed a permanent frown, that Namjoon was in trouble and that there was a storm coming.

"Namjoon." his father spoke as if there was someone in the room to impress. Well, there was he supposed. The elders, they were a force to be reckoned with, Namjoon wasn't scared of them, they were old. How long would they actually last anyway? They didn't have anything special to their name, it was just custom for the elderly to lead the village which he thought was ridiculous. 

"Namjoon!" His father spoke but this time with a stronger voice, to get the attention of his son. Looking away from his son, Namjoon's eyes followed his father's to the two elders sitting on their couch, they looked like they meant business. 

''Hello, young elf." One of the men said. His voice was old and ruff, barely above a whisper but in the quiet room, it felt like a scream, like the man wanted everyone to know his presence. His wrinkles moving with every motion he made. Namjoon hadn't been even slightly scared until the next sentence the elder uttered. "We need to talk."


End file.
